Genn Grisetête
"Gilnéas se relèvera !" Le roi Genn Grisetête (ang. Genn Greymane) est le roi de la nation humaine de Gilnéas qui se trouve au Sud de la Forêt des Pins Argentés. C'est un grand guerrier musculeux qui est approximativement dans ses 60 ans, et qui a gouverné Gilnéas pendant des décennies. Il a réputation d'avoir plutôt bon caractère malgré son entêtement mais aussi d'être beaucoup plus rustre et discret envers les autres peuples. Il reste un guerrier redoutable. 'À maintes reprises, le roi Genn Grisetête s'est vu contraint de prendre des décisions difficiles afin de maintenir le bien-être et l'autonomie de Gilnéas. Suite à la Deuxième guerre, il ordonna la construction d'une fortification a priori impénétrable, le Mur de Grisetête, afin de protéger son peuple contre toute menace extérieure et éviter de dépendre de l'Alliance et de son puissant voisin: Lordaeron. Ce faisant, il scella les frontières de sa nation, la coupant du monde et de ses conflits incessants. Pendant des années, le mur remplit son office, mais quand la malédiction worgen se répandit dans Gilnéas, cette barrière colossale commença à ressembler davantage à l'enceinte d'une prison qu'au périmètre d'un sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, tandis que les Réprouvés de la forêt des Pins-Argentés voisine et la malédiction worgen menacent tous deux de détruire ce que Genn et ses ancêtres ont construit, le fier souverain de Gilnéas doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver son royaume. Mais en raison de la colère que suscite en lui cette situation désespérée, l'épreuve la plus ardue qui se présente à Genn pourrait bien être de canaliser sa fureur avant qu’elle ne le consume. Le seigneur de la meute Genn Grisetête est le fils d'Archibald Grisetête, ce dernier est le roi qui permit à Gilnéas de prospérer et de se hisser au rang de grande nation humaine. Archibald Grisetête apprit à son fils l'importance de demeurer indépendant et de ne pas être à la merci des autres.Genn Grisetête : Le seigneur de la meute On sait peu de choses sur Genn Grisetête avant la seconde guerre, il épousa Mia Grisetête qu'il rencontra au banquet royal d'Aderic avant l'arrivée des orcs sur Azeroth. Elle est probablement issue de la noblesse gilnéenne. De cette union naquirent deux enfants, Tess et Liam Grisetête. L'heure des ténèbres: la deuxième guerre Après la défaite de Hurlevent, devant la Horde noire, Terenas, souverain de Lordaeron convoqua une assemblée rassemblant les souverains des différentes nations humaines afin de faire passer un appel d'unité pour contrer la menace orc. Grisetête s'enquit donc de divers renseignement sur les orcs et se rallia à l'appel d'unité de TerenasL'Heure des ténèbres chapitre 3 après quelques hésitations et sous les conseil du seigneur Godfrey et du seigneur Crowley.Le seigneur de la meute : http://media.blizzard.com/wow/lore/pdfdownload/leader-story/genn-greymane/greymane-frFR.pdf Toutefois, il eut du mal à se résoudre à accepter l'idée d'une armée unifiée avec commandement uniqueL'heure des ténèbres chapitre 5 mais accepta quand même à force d'arguments. Cette réunion marqua la fondation de l'Alliance. Il semble également que Genn Grisetête ait personnellement prit part à certains engagements de la seconde guerre.Coeur de loup: p159 éditions Panini Chapitre 10 Au delà de la porte des ténèbres La fin de la seconde guerre poussa l'Alliance à batir une forteresse, Rempart du Néant, non loin de la Porte des ténèbres au milieu des terres foudroyées. Les souverains de l'Alliance durent donc la financer, ce qui fut contesté par Grisetête pensant que la Horde ne pouvait revenir.Au delà de la porte des ténèbres chapitre 2 page 19 édition Panini Un autre sujet poussa Grisetête à la confrontation politique avec Terenas, ce fut la succession au trône d'Alterac. Plusieurs prétendants étaient en effet en lice pour remplacer Aiden Perenolde, Isilden Perenolde le neveu du roi Aiden était soutenu par Grisetête et le seigneur Daval Prestor (identitée adoptée par le dragon Aile de mort) soutenu par Terenas.Au delà de la porte des ténèbres chapitre 7 page 85 édition Panini Sortie de l'Alliance Les tensions entre Grisetête et les autres souverains de l'Alliance allèrent crescendo. D'autres sujets de disputes vinrent bientôt s'ajouter comme les frais des camps d'internement des orcs ou encore les contributions en or et main d'oeuvre afin de rebatir Hurlevent.Manuel de Warcraft III page 9 : Dans les années qui suivirent la défaite de la Horde, les chefs des différentes nations constituant l'Alliance commencèrent à se disputer sur le tracé des frontières et les sphères d'influence. Le roi Terenas de Lordaeron, chef de l'Alliance, commença à craindre que le pacte fragile forgé aux heures sombres ne soit voué à se rompre. Terenas avait convaincu les dirigeants de l'Alliance de fournir de l'argent et de la main-d'œuvre pour reconstruire la cité de Stormwind, détruite pendant l'occupation d'Azeroth par les Orcs. Ces contributions, alliées aux frais d'entretien des réserves orcs, conduisirent plusieurs chefs (notamment Genn Greymane de Gilneas) à souhaiter retirer leur peuple de l'Alliance. "Nous avons pris la main que l’Alliance nous a tendue. Nous l’avons soutenue, et regardez ce qu’elle nous a donné. En tant que nation, nous sommes plus pauvres, tandis qu’elle récolte le bénéfice de nos contributions... Il y a eu les orcs... des bêtes sanglantes et sauvages. Vous les avez vus, vous avez vu ce dont ils sont capables... Maintenant Terenas veut encore plus d’or. Et sans doute encore plus de notre sang. Eh bien je dis non !" Le royaume de Quel'Thalas quitta l'Alliance, peu de temps après Gilnéas et Stromgarde firent de même.Manuel de Warcraft III page 9 : Pire, les sauvages Hauts Elfes de Silvermoon quittèrent l'Alliance au prétexte que le commandement médiocre des Humains était responsable de l'incendie de leurs forêts pendant la Seconde Guerre. Terenas rappela aux Elfes, avec tact, que rien n'aurait subsisté de Quel’Thalas sans les centaines d'Humains héroïques qui l'avaient défendu au prix de leur vie. Mais, bornés, les Elfes firent sécession. Suivant cet exemple, Gilneas et Stromgarde se retirèrent également de l'Alliance. Grisetête prit alors la décision de bâtir un mur afin de couper Gilnéas des influences extérieures, coupant ainsi sa nation des autres et s'isolant. Le commerce avec les autres nations humaines fut de fait fortement réduit. Ce mur est connu sous le nom de mur de Grisetête, il fut donc bâti sur les terres gilnéennes toutefois certains territoires appartenant à Gilnéas se trouvent au delà du mur, c'est le cas du donjon d'Ombrecroc et de Bois-du-bucher. Troisième guerre Lors de l'invasion de Lordaeron, des émissaires supplièrent Gilnéas de les assister, ils n'essuyèrent que des refus malgré le fait que Liam Grisetête tenta de faire fléchir la position isolationniste de son père. Quelques semaines plus tard, les armées morts-vivantes attaquèrent le mur de Grisetête, vague après vague, il devint alors évident que les fortifications et les défenseurs faiblissaient. Genn Girsetête prit donc la décision de faire intervenir le mage royal, Arugal. Ce dernier invoqua des hommes loups, les worgens afin de les lâcher contre les morts-vivants. Ce plan fonctionna dans un premier temps, toutefois les choses allaient rapidement mal tourner. La guerre de la porte et ses suites La construction du mur de Grisetête ne se fit pas sans opposition dans la société gilnéenne, le porte étendard du mouvement de contestation fut Darius Crowley. Ce dernier avait en effet tout d'abord vu ses terres coupées en deux par le mur de Grisetête, de plus il désapprouvait la politique isolationniste de Genn Grisetête. Crowley envoya des hommes à Jaina Portvaillant (la brigade de Gilnéas) marquant ainsi un acte de défi direct à l'encontre de Grisetête. La tension montant entre les deux hommes, il entra enthumb|left|240px rébellion marquant ainsi le début de la guerre civile gilnénne dite guerre de la porte. Peu d'informations ont filtré sur cette guerre, on peut cependant affirmer que Gilnéas elle même fut attaquée par les rebelles et que ces derniers dissimulèrent des caches d'armes dans la villeFrères d'armes: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=26129/freres-darmes. Cependant, le conflit se régla par la victoire de Grisetête et des royalistes, Darius Crowley fut capturé et emprisonné dans Gilnéas elle même.D'anciennes rancoeurs: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=14157/danciennes-rancoeurs La situation demeura cependant tendue toutefois d'autres problèmes vinrent rapidement occuper l'esprit des gilnéens. Il advint rapidement que les worgens devinrent une calamité pour Gilnéas, ils réussirent à franchir le mur et à se répandre dans le royaume. Grisetête et ses nobles parvinrent dans un premier temps à garder la nouvelle secrète, ils organisaient des battues afin d'abattre ces bêtes et tenter d'endiguer la menace, au cours de l'une d'elles Grisetête fut mordu. A l'aide de son alchimiste, Krennan Aranas , il parvint à garder le contrôle de lui même. Cataclysm La défense de la capitale Le problème worgen devint de plus en plus préoccupant, ces derniers gagnèrent en force et en puissance au fur et à mesure des années. Les worgens regroupés en meute, attaquèrent donc Gilnéas elle mêmeQuête : Une pagaille monstrueuse. Devant l'ampleur de la menace, Grisetête décida de faire fi des vieilles querelles et de faire libérer Darius Crowley afin d'unir les forces de Gilnéas sous une même bannièreQuête : D'anciennes rancoeurs. Il ajouta qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu à Crowley d'avoir mené une insurrection contre lui. Crowley accepta l'offre de Grisetête concédant que l'heure était à l'union. A l'aide de caches d'armes dissimulées par les rebelles de la porte dans la ville Genn Grisetête, Liam Grisetête et Darius Crowley purent mener la défense de Gilnéas contre les worgens. Cependant même en luttant pour chaque pied de terrain, les gilnéens durent évacuer la villeQuête : Des ordres royaux Quête : L'évacuation de la place des marchands, les survivants se retrouvèrent donc finalement tous dans la cour de Grisetête après avoir cédé les différents quartiers de la capitale un à unQuête : Il est temps de se regrouper. Finalement, Darius Crowley décida de rester à Gilnéas afin de ralentir les worgens tandis que Genn et Liam Grisetête évacuaient les survivants vers Havre-du-soir.Quête : Sacrifices Darius Crowley et ses soldats furent rapidement dépassés et s'enfermèrent dans la cathédrale, où les worgens les débordèrent en nombre et les contaminèrent à leur tour.Cinématique des quêtes des Worgens L'invasion réprouvée Certains de ces soldats transformés en worgens furent capturés par les gilnéens. Krennan Aranas testa sur eux divers mécanismes afin de leur faire acquérir à nouveau un libre arbitre et les sortir de leur état bestial. Genn Grisetête insista pour qu'on essaye de les soigner et non les abattre comme le voulait le seigneur GodfreyQuête : Dernier espoir d'humanitéQuête : De nouveau parmi les humains. Les malheurs de Gilnéas s'accentuèrent quand une flotte d'invasion réprouvée attaqua Havre-du-soir en tentant de débarquer sur le rivageL'invasion: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=14321/linvasion. Le cataclysme avait en effet détruit les récifs qui protégeaient jusqu'alors Gilnéas de toute invasion venue des flotsTué ou être tué: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=14336/tuer-ou-etre-tue. Le prince Liam Grisetête et la fille su seigneur Crowley, Lorna Crowley coordonnèrent la défense du rivage tentant de repousser la flotte d'invasion. Alors que la mêlée était engagée, la terre trembla une fois encore, les répliques étant fréquentes depuis le cataclysme, emportant une bonne partie du rivage sous les flotsPendant que la terre se fracture: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=14396/pendant-que-la-terre-se-fracture L'évacuation: http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=14397/levacuation . Avant que les séismes ne frappent à nouveau, Liam Grisetête ordonna d'évacuer la zone.Quête : L'évacuation Peu de temps après, Havre-du-soir sombrait à son tour dans la mer. De plus, une deuxième flotte d'invasion se présenta bientôt.Quête : Hélas, Gilnéas ! Une aide inattendue Genn Grisetête rassembla donc les survivants et les restes de l'armée gilnéenne à Val-tempête cependant il constata là-bas que les habitants avaient disparuQuête : L'exodeQuête : Val-tempête. A partir d'un journal tenu par un certain Bradshaw, Lorna Crowley apprit que les habitants avaient constaté une diminution des attaques worgens et étaient partis en chercher la cause dans la forêt noire au nord de Val-tempête. Un groupe de soldats partit donc chercher les survivants. Au milieu de la forêt noire, ils rencontrèrent des elfes de la nuit qui les menèrent à un vieux refuge druidique Tal'dorenQuête : Tal'doren, le foyer sauvage. Ici Genn Grisetête put rencontrer Darius Crowley et tous les gilnéens s'étant transformés en worgen. Les druides elfes grâce à un rituelQuête : Ni homme ni bête leur avaient en effet rendu leur libre arbitre. Les elfes de la nuit révélèrent ainsi que l'origine de la malédiction est druidique et qu'Arugal, avait invoqué des druides coincés en cette forme druidique devenus incontrôlables alors qu'ils avaient été endormis dans le rêve d'émeraude.Quête : Préparations Le seigneur Godfrey ordonna à Crowley et ses worgens de se mettre au service de Gilnéas de manière assez arrogante. Grisetête révéla alors qu'il était également touché par la malédiction worgen, au grand désespoir du seigneur Godfrey qui considérait les worgens comme des monstres. Les worgens acceptèrent alors de servir Grisetête et de se battre contre les réprouvés. La réaction du seigneur Godfrey ne tarda pas, peu de temps après à l'aide des seigneur Ashbury et Walden, il captura Grisetête ayant pour projet de le livrer à Sylvanas en échange du retrait des troupes réprouvées de Gilnéas.Quête : Trahison aux confins de la tourmente Le seigneur Godfrey fut arrêté, ce dernier préféra se jeter dans le vide que d"avoir un monstre pour roi". Bataille pour Gilnéas Genn Grisetête ordonna la reprise de la capitale tombée aux mains des réprouvés. Les gilnéens frappèrent donc en attaquant par trois fronts l'un commandé par Darius Crowley, l'un par Genn Grisetête et le dernier par Liam Grisetête. Les forces du prince Liam parvinrent rapidement à prendre possession de la place des marchands, ce dernier mena donc ses troupes au secteur militaire afin d'épauler Crowley. Le quartier tomba rapidement permettant aux forces worgens d'aider Genn Grisetête et ses soldats à la cour de Grisetête. Ce dernier faisait en effet face à la reine banshee en personne. Sylvanas lança une flèche empoissonnée sur Genn Grisetête afin de l'éliminer, Liam s'interposa et fut mortellement touché.Quête : La bataille pour Gilnéas Genn Grisetête fut durement affecté par la perte de son fils. Sylvanas ordonna cependant de bombarder avec la [[peste] le terrain perdu.Quête : A la poursuite de Sylvanas Grisetête renonça à se venger immédiatement et fit évacuer ses troupes de Gilnéas avant le bombardement.Quête : La vengeance ou la survieQuête : Il faut retarder l'inévitableQuête : Jusqu'au cou. Grisetête enterra son fils au repos d'Aderic, cimetière situé au sud de Gilnéas, en compagnie de Darius et Lorna CrowleyQuête : La bénédiction du patriarche . A l'aide des troupes elfes de nuit arrivées en renfortQuête : Ils ont des alliés, mais nous aussi !, Genn lança l'évacuation des civils depuis Quilleport vers Kalimdor sur des navires elfes de la nuit.Quête : Rut'theran Il partit lui même à Darnassus, laissant la conduite de la guerre sur le terrain à Darius CrowleyQuête : En attendant d'être exsangue, afin de plaider la réintégration de Gilnéas dans l'Alliance auprès des différents dirigeants de celle ci. L'évacuation de Gilnéas La traversée de l'océan se fit difficilement, le cataclysme ayant laissé une mer agitée. Un des vaisseaux, l’Éclat d’Élune, fut détruit par une violente tempête. Talar Chêneserre, le druide commandant la mission d'évacuation des gilnéens, et Genn Grisetête parvinrent à secourir les survivants, parmi eux Mia et Tess Grisetête. Coeur de loup L'archidruide Malfurion Hurlorage, se sentant quelque peu responsable de la propagation de la malédiction worgen, accepta d'accueillir les réfugiés Gilnéens à Teldrassil. Il organisa un sommet entre les différents dirigeants de l'Alliance ayant pour but de discuter de la ré adhésion de Gilnéas dans l'Alliance et des comportements à adopter face au cataclysme.Coeur de loup chapitre 1 et 2 Grisetête craignait que les autres nations ne lui pardonnent pas sa défection lors de la troisième guerre. Il choisit donc de faire un mea culpa sur son comportement des dernières années dès le banquet d'ouverture du sommet. Alors que Grisetête discutait avec Kurdan Marteau-hardi, la délégation de Hurlevent fit son entrée légèrement en retard. Varian Wrynn insulta Genn Grisetête en le traitant de lâche. Il s'en suivit une dispute assez virulente entre les souverains de Gilnéas et d'Hurlevent. Les différents émissaires se retirèrent alors reportant les négociations au lendemain.Coeur de loup chapitre 13 Grisetête se présenta le lendemain devant les délégations de l'Alliance où il vanta l'atout que constituerait Gilnéas pour l'Alliance, lui et sa délégation se transformèrent en worgen afin de montrer à tous leur puissance martiale. Aussitôt les Marteaux-hardis et Theramore votèrent pour l'adhésion de Gilnéas. Toutefois, Varian prit la parole et proclama que Hurlevent ne voterait pas pour cette adhésion. Le roi de Hurlevent considérait en effet que l'on ne pouvait avoir confiance dans les worgens et qu'ils étaient plus près de la bête sauvage que de l'allié fiable dont l'Alliance avait besoin. Puis la délégation de Hurlevent se retira. Malfurion décida alors d'ajourner la séance pour revoter peu après.Coeur de loup: chapitre 14 Parallèlement à ces évènements, le chef de guerre Garrosh Hurlenfer lança un assaut massif de la Horde contre Orneval. De nombreuses troupes elfes de la nuit furent donc envoyées là bas afin de contrer cet assaut. La grande prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent se rendit elle même sur place. L'Archidruide alla trouver Varian Wrynn pour tenter de le raisonner et reçut même à cette fin l'aide d'Anduin Wrynn. Toutefois Varian demeura figé dans ses convictions. Malfurion changea alors d'approche et convia Varian à une partie de chasse au cours de laquelle ils tombèrent fortuitement sur Grisetête et ses worgens qui chassaient. Le ton montant il fut décidé de savoir qui était meilleur chasseur entre Grisetête et Varian. Rapidement ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leurs proies s'arrêtant plusieurs fois d'abord pour échanger des fanfaronnades puis Grisetête dit à Varian qu'il voyait l'esprit de Goldrinn le protéger et qu'étant donné son surnom Lo'gosh cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Les deux rois tombèrent alors sur un ours et durent unir leurs forces pour le vaincre. Alors que Grisetête allait remercier Varian celui ci disparut.Coeur de loup: chapitre 17 Genn interpréta cela comme un refus manifeste de les accepter au sein de l'Alliance, il ordonna donc aux gilnéens de se préparer à quitter la région. Cependant Varian revint le voir lui disant qu'il avait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir et méditer. Il demanda à Grisetête de l'aider à maitriser sa colère et sa rage, de lui apprendre comment les worgens maîtrisaient leurs pulsions sans y céder. Genn fit donc passer à Varian le rituel permettant aux worgens de dompter leur rage. Il lui fit donc boire aux trois puits : celui de la tranquillité, celui de l'équilibre et celui de la fureur. Peu après le rituel, l'aura de Goldrinn enveloppa Varian montrant de ce fait qu'il avait fait de Varian son champion. Les worgens et Varian décidèrent alors d'aller prêter main forte aux troupes de l'Alliance engagées en Orneval.Coeur de loup: chapitre 22 Varian et les worgens arrivèrent au milieu d'un affrontement entre les forces de l'offensive de la Horde et l'armée de l'Alliance. Les worgens purent ainsi contrer et abattre les magnataures alignés par la Horde. Varian Wrynn put affronter Garrosh Hurlenfer en duel, ils furent toutefois séparés par les combats. L'arrivée opportune de troupes fraîches permit à l'Alliance de remporter l'affrontement.Coeur de loup chapitre 28 Les troupes de la Horde bâtirent en retraite toutefois conservaient quelques positions en Orneval où les affrontements entre la Horde et l'Alliance ne faisaient que commencer. Par la suite, Varian affirma que Gilnéas avait le soutien de Hurlevent pour intégrer à nouveau l'Alliance.Coeur de loup: chapitre 29 Mist of Pandaria Grisetête participe à la réunion des dirigeants de l'Alliance afin de décider s'il faut employer ou non les shas à un usage militaire.coeur de l'Alliance Crimes de guerre "''Garrosh Hurlenfer a mené la Horde contre notre peuple et l'a massacré comme un boucher. Si nous devons accepter un procès, que c'en soit vraiment un, alors, pour chaque chef de la Horde. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils sont restés passifs et l'ont laissé faire ; au pire ils se sont joints à lui, sont même passés à l'offensive !"Crimes de guerre Genn Grisetête, comme tous les dirigeants de l'Alliance et de la Horde, participa au procès contre Garrosh Hurlenfer dirigé par les astres vénérables.Crimes de guerre Légion : Le rivage brisé : Genn fit partie de la troisième expédition vers le Rivage brisé (la première ayant été lancée par Tirion et ses paladins et la suivante par Varian Wrynn et Sylvanas Coursevent) débarquant avec des troupes fraîches. Il fut accompagné de Jaina Portvaillant et des héros de l'Alliance, leur but étant de porter secours à Varian, dont la cannonière s'était écrasée aux abords de l'îleCinématique introduction Légion. Même si Grisetête était réticent à collaborer avec la Horde et en particulier Sylvanas, la progression des forces d'Azeroth vers la Tombe se passa sans encombre. Les forces de l'Alliance affrontèrent donc Gul'dan et ses démons devant la tombe en étant couverts de toute attaque aérienne par les archers de la Horde situé sur un promontoire plus haut. <Quête : La bataille du rivage brisé Au beau milieu du combat alors que la victoire était à portée, les archers de la Horde se retirèrent forçant l'Alliance à battre en retraite. De suite, Genn suspecta une trahison de Sylvanas. Un saccageur gangrené tomba des cieux et empêcha la fuite de la canonnière et des forces de l'Alliance restantes. Varian Wyrn remit une dernière lettre à Gristête pour son fils puis se sacrifia afin de permettre à ses troupes de battre en retraite.Cinématique scénario du Rivage Brisé (Alliance) Grisetête fut attristé par le sacrifice de Varian, mais le sentiment qui le dominait avant tout était la colère envers Sylvanas et la Horde qu'il tenait pour responsables de ce fiasco.Quête : Le lion terrassé Arrivée en Torhneim L'Alliance ayant appris que Sylvanas Coursevent partait en Tornheim, Genn et l'Amiral Rogers furent chargés par Anduin de retrouver le pilier d'Agramar, un des cinq piliers de la création. Ils reçurent également l'autorisation d'engager le combat "si la situation l'exige". Il est probable qu'ils aient largement interprété les ordres d'Anduin. Grisetête partit donc de Hurlevent à bord du Brûle-ciel, avec des soldats de la 7e Légion et de la brigade de Gilnéas, dont Lorna Crowley.Quête : Uneconvocation royaleQuête : Tournée d'inspection Arrivés au dessus de la flotte réprouvée, la canonnière lança un bombardement dévastateur sur celle-ci, l'envoyant par le fond. Les combattants d'élite de la 7e Légion attaquèrent ensuite les navires restants, dans l'espoir de trouver la Reine Banshee et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà quitté sa flotte et n'avait laissé aucune trace. Les soldats furent alors rappelés à bord du Brûle-ciel pour défendre celui-ci. En effet, les chevaucheurs de chauves-souris réprouvés étaient montés à bord et cherchaient à le saborder en remplissant la soute de barils de peste explosifs. Grisetête défendit la canonnière et combatit Nathanos Marris, champion de Sylvanas en duel. Cependant, les troupes de l'Alliance ne parvinrent pas à jeter tous les barils, le Brûle-ciel en fut déstabilisé à tel point qu'il alla s'écraser plus loin dans la montagne.Le stratagème de Grisetête A la poursuite de Sylvanas Après avoir constitué quelques avants postes dans la région, les troupes de l'Alliance se lancèrent à la poursuite de Sylvanas. Ils apprirent que la reine Banshee avait passé un pacte avec Heyla, dans le royaume de la sorcière en Helheim. Elle reçut une mystérieuse lanterne de la part d'HeylaQuête : Fragment de la cage aux âmes. Grisetête finit par apprendre que Sylvanas se trouvait aux abords de Skold Ashil, un petit village de vierges-guerrières vrykules vénérant la Val'kyr Eyir. Il fit donc ériger un camp non loin, Griseveille.Quête : Une banshee à capturer Talonné par les réprouvés et Nathanos le flétrisseur Quête : Murmures dans les ténèbresQuête : Droit au cœur, les troupes de l'Alliance parviennent finalement à comprendre les intentions de Sylvanas. Son but était de capturer Eyir et de l'asservir, à l'aide de la cage aux âmes offerte par Heyla, ainsi Sylvanas aurait pu former autant de val'kyrs qu'elle le souhaitaitQuête : Ascension. Grisetête voulut l'affronter en personneQuête : La fin d'un nouveau commencement, il parvint à détruire la cage aux âmes et sauver Eyir. Cependant il fut blessé par Sylvanas et dut se retirer du combat en ayant privé la reine banshee de sa future armée de val'kyrs. Au conseil du roi de Hurlevent Un aventurier remit à Anduin la boussole de son père trouvé sur le rivage brisé, ce présent attisa son désarroi quant à la perte de son père. Grisetête tenta de le consoler mais en vain. Anduin se retira à la cathédrale prier.Quête : Un roi à consoler Plus tard, il revint écouter discrètement ce que Girsetête et Velen qui commandaient les troupes de l'Alliance depuis le donjon de Hurlevent pensaient de lui. Grisetête dit d'Anduin qu'il avait grand cœur mais manquait d'expérience. De plus Grisetête pensait qu'Anduin ne savait rien du sacrifice que faisaient ses soldats et qu'il ne pourrait diriger s'il était déstabilisé à la vue d'une simple boussole.Quête : Le cœur du royaume Anduin prit donc la décision de se rendre sur le rivage brisé afin de voir de ses propres yeux les réalités de la guerre.Quête : Un message personnel Anduin retrouva donc Grisetête et Velen devant la tombe de Sargeras, là où son père fut tué. Grisetête tenta de le réconforter, et de lui rappeler les valeurs et leçons données par Varian au jeune prince. Ce dernier en retrouvant l'épée de son père parut retrouver courage en sa cause pour lutter contre la légion. Avant la tempête Élégie "C’est précisément le genre de loyauté qui échappe à cette sans-cœur de Sylvanas. Tout comme elle ne peut comprendre ce qui fait l’Alliance. Croyez-moi, elle va tomber de haut." Grisetête était présent à Hurlevent lors de l'attaque de Teldrassil par la Horde. Ne pouvant se rendre lui même sur l'arbre et se mettre en danger pour superviser l'évacuation via les portails des elfes et des gilnéens, afin de ne pas mettre en danger un souverain de l'Alliance dans une opération aussi risquée, ce fut la reine Mia qui y alla à sa place. Grisetête resta donc à Hurlevent pour aider le roi Anduin à gérer la crise et le conseiller. Il le rassura sur le fait que Gilnéas suivrai l'Alliance dans l'aide apportée aux kaldoreis même si cela devait retarder la reprise de Gilnéas. Lorsque Sylvanas mit le feu à l'arbre capitale, Grisetête se précipita pour ramener sa femme malgré le danger, il y parvint in extremis ramenant une enfant kaldorei au passage. Les dirigeants de l'Alliance jurèrent alors d'obtenir justice pour ce massacre.Récit : Élégie Guerre du sang Siège de Lordaeron Genn Grisetête était présent lors de la bataille de Lordaeron, aux côtés du roi Anduin Wrynn. Alors que les troupes de l'Alliance étaient en difficulté face aux armées de la Horde, ils seront rejoints par les elfes du vide d'Alleria Coursevent et par Jaina Portvaillant qui de briser la résistance réprouvée. Il se dirigea avec les trois autres dirigeants jusqu'à la salle du trône de Lordaeron où ils trouvèrent Sylvanas. Alors que celle-ci les raillait Anduin déclara que Sylvanas avait détruit l'honneur de la Horde et que Lordaeron revenait à l'Alliance. Anduin imposa un ultimatum à Sylvanas: la reddition ou la mort. Mais la reine banshee s'échappa, répandant la peste dans la salle. Alors qu'un éboulement avait condamné l'unique sortie de la pièce, Jaina téléporta Genn et le reste du groupe sur son navire, volant grâce à la magie.Cinématique : Cap sur Lordaeron ! Ralliement de Kul Tiras à l'Alliance Comprenant rapidement que pour le conflit à venir, la marine se révélerait primordiale, il fut décidé de dépêcher une mission diplomatique auprès de Kul Tiras afin d'obtenir le ralliement de ce royaume et de sa puissante flotte à l'Alliance. Jaina Portvaillant fut choisie afin de diriger l'expédition et Grisetête l'accompagna. Jaina fut placée en détention par sa mère pour haute trahison et la garde du port était sur le point d’arrêter le reste de la mission diplomatique de l'Alliance. Cependant l'intervention du capitaine de la garde du port, Cirrus, ramena le calme.Quête : Le chevalier grisonnant Grisetête participa avec des champions de l'Alliance au ralliement de Kul Tiras dans l'Alliance en stabilisant la situation du royaume alors au bord du gouffre. Lorsque la situation fut rétablie, le roi de Gilnéas œuvra à la réconciliation entre Jaina et sa mère. Il réussi à la convaincre d'aller chercher Jaina sur l’île où elle fut bannie.Quête : Une regrettable décision Ses efforts et ceux des aventuriers de l'Alliance permirent le ralliement de Kul Tiras à l'Alliance et l'emploi de sa puissante flotte contre la Horde. Il fut présent à la cérémonie officielle de réintégration de la nation dans l'Alliance.Quête : Une nation unie Description du site officiel Loin de briser Genn Grisetête, les années d’adversité et de deuil ont fait de lui un féroce guerrier, un habile dirigeant et un loyal allié. Après son accession au trône de Gilnéas, Genn Grisetête conduisit une politique d’isolationnisme. Il refusa d’intégrer l’Alliance, et fit même construire le colossal mur qui porte son nom pour couper sa nation du reste du monde. Dans son arrogance, il pensait que Gilnéas pourrait affronter sans aide extérieure tous les dangers qui se présenteraient. Mais tout fut bouleversé quand une terrible malédiction s’empara de son peuple, transformant de nombreux Gilnéens, y compris Grisetête, en bêtes sanguinaires : les worgens. Le mal se répandit toujours plus, et Sylvanas Coursevent et ses Réprouvés profitèrent de l’affaiblissement du royaume pour l’envahir. Nombreux furent les braves Gilnéens qui donnèrent leur vie pour défendre leur pays... jusqu’au prince Liam, fils du roi. Les tragédies se multiplièrent pour Grisetête et son peuple, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient forcés de fuir leur foyer pour trouver refuge auprès de l’Alliance. Un roi moins fort aurait vacillé face à de telles épreuves... mais pas lui. Dans les années écoulées depuis la chute de Gilnéas, il est devenu l’un des plus fervents soutiens de l’Alliance, et a appris à contrôler la malédiction worgen qui coule dans ses veines pour en faire une arme. Il rêve de reprendre Gilnéas, mais concentrera d’abord ses efforts sur la construction de la paix pour l’Alliance. Lui et son peuple sont prêts à combattre farouchement tous les dangers qui guettent l’Alliance, de la Légion ardente à Sylvanas et ses Réprouvés.Description du site officiel Divers * Le roi est l'un des premiers individus que le joueur rencontrera lors de la transformation de son personnage en Worgen (qui devrait survenir après une chaîne de quêtes où la majorité des Gilnéens repoussent les worgens de la capitale), immédiatement menacé d'être exécuté à cause de son manque de contrôle sur ses pulsions meurtrières. Le roi interviendra en la faveur du joueur et donnera raison à Krennan Aranas, apparemment touché par votre sort. Note: ''Selon les "phases", le Roi Genn ne sera pas présent au même endroit. (cf : terrain phasé. ex : Âtreval). Extrait du dialogue 'Krennan Aranas dit :' Je vous ne abandonnerai pas. Je n'ai pas encore de remède pour la malédiction. Mais des traitements existent, vous vous maitriserez à nouveau. '' ''Seigneur Godfrey dit : Laissez tomber Krennan, il est temps de l'abattre : c'est le protocole.'' ''Roi Genn Grisetête dit : Dites-moi Godfrey, tout ceux qui restaient à Gilnéas pour nous permettre de vivre, est-ce qu'ils suivaient le protocole ? *silence de la part de Godfrey* C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant donnez-moi cette potion, Krennan... et doublez la dose.'' * Genn Grisetête fait partie des héros jouables dans le Heroes of the storm. Il faut toutefois noter que son modèle présente une erreur, il a en effet les oreilles pointues alors qu'il s'agit d'une caractéristique elfique. Il fut ajouté en janvier 2015.http://us.battle.net/heroes/fr/heroes/greymane/ * La nation humaine de Gilnéas est décrite ainsi dans le manuel de Warcraft II: Malgré l’imminence de l’invasion des orcs, Gilneas refuse de s’enrôler sous la bannière de l’Alliance. Souverain de ce qu’il sait être une des plus puissantes nations Humaines, Genn Greymane reste sourd aux appels à l’unité de lord Lothar, persuadé que ses propres armées pourront à elles seules repousser les féroces ennemis. Si les habitants de Gilneas ne semblent nourrir aucune sympathie pour l’Alliance, ils n’ont pour les orcs que haine et dégoût ; nul doute qu’ils sauront recevoir la Horde et lui faire goûter de leurs épées. * Genn Grisetête est une carte du jeu à collectionner Warcraft, il fut également ajouté en tant que carte légendaire du jeu Hearthstone avec l'extension Le Bois maudit. https://playhearthstone.com/fr-fr/expansions-adventures/the-witchwood/cards#neutral * Frédéric Cerdal est le doubleur de Genn Grisetête, il fait également la voix de Deckard Cain.https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frédéric_Cerdal Références Catégorie:Alliance de Lordaeron Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Gilnéas Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Personnage Non-Joueur Catégorie:Personnage de Roman Catégorie:Personnage de Warcraft II Catégorie:Seconde guerre Catégorie:Troisième guerre Catégorie:Cataclysm Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:BD: La malédiction des Worgens Catégorie:Worgen Catégorie:Royaumes de l'Est Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Héros de l'Alliance Catégorie:Roman : L'Heure des ténèbres Catégorie:Roman : Au-delà de la Porte des ténèbres Catégorie:Zone:Nazjatar